Every Summer
by KHGatomon3444
Summary: When Kairi didn't return to Twilight Town last summer Roxas was bummed. This year, however; she's back and Roxas is going to make the most of it. That is until Kairi is forced to return to Destiny Islands. Learning that Axel and Kairi's childhoods weren't perfect, he discovers that the girl he sees as perfect is a little more flawed then she seems. Title WIP. Rating may change.
1. Chapter 1

**Well here it is. Every Summer. I am so extremely proud of this story. I am in love with it. I wrote this almost two years ago and I have finally posted it. Hopefully people will enjoy it. I really do hope you enjoy it.**

**Note: This first chapter has been updated since it's initial submission.**

* * *

><p><span><em>Every Summer<em>

_Chapter 1_

"All right Roxas this place is all yours. Don't forget to count the register and lock up. Got it memorized?" A tall lanky man with a mane of fire red hair said, tossing a set of keys to a blonde teenage boy. Roxas caught the keys, a look of confusion on his face.

"What do mean? Where are you going Axel?"

"You know this already. I'm going to the train station. Kai's train arrives in thirty." Axel said shrugging on his black trench coat.

"What!? I didn't know Kairi was coming today! Why didn't you tell me!? And why are you making me work? Just give me a minute. I'll call Hayner to have him cover my shift. I'm coming with you!" Roxas yelled, his cobalt blue eyes grew with panic as he rushed around the little ice cream parlor, looking for his coat and phone.

"Hell no! You're staying here! You've known when she was coming, I know you knew. You've been scheduled to work today for weeks. I even asked you when I scheduled you if you were okay with working today. It's not my fault you forgot! You should have had it memorized." Axel's emerald green eyes shot Roxas a glare as he froze, fingers prepared to dial Hayner's familiar number.

"But Axel!"

"Don't worry about it. She's probably beat and just wants to unpack. Lord knows that girl's brought her whole damn closet with her. But maybe I'll bring her down here for an ice cream okay? So you two love birds can catch up" Axel patted the teen's head. Roxas was shorter then Axel and Axel just loved to remind him of it. "Now the doors and the reg-"

"Yeah, yeah I got it memorized." Roxas said as he sulked over to the ice cream counter, pouting. "And we're not love birds." He mumbled under his breath.

"Not if ya don't make a move pretty soon. Catch ya later man." Roxas heard the bell above the door jingle, signally Axel's departure.

Roxas leaned against the glass of the ice cream cooler. His phone was still locked on Hayner's number. "I could just call him. What's Axel going to do if I'm there when Kairi's train arrives? Send me back? Fire me? He wouldn't, Kairi would be too happy to see me and I'm the only reliable worker he has. But she never did text me to say she left from Destiny Islands." Roxas groaned as he slid down to the tiled floor. "I better not. They'll probably come in later anyway. This place is dead."

**xKxHxGx**

The next day Roxas worked again. His best friends had come into the parlor and they had hidden themselves away at a table in the back. It was one that the employees used for breaks. It wasn't viewable from the front door but you could see into the back work area, mainly so Axel could see his workers slacking off.

Roxas couldn't help but check his phone every so often. Kairi still hadn't texted him. Roxas tried to ignore the strange feeling in his stomach and joined his friends. They were laughing and planning the rest of their day when the bell above the door jingled.

"Ah, Rox, I think someone's here." Pence, a short round boy with black hair, noted. Roxas found Pence's sense of style to be interesting because he dressed like a gangster, basketball player but he wasn't in the least bit athletic or dangerous enough to be a gangster.

"Nah, don't worry about it. Axel should be here. He'll get it." Roxas said leaning back in his chair.

"Roxas!" Olette yelled at the boy, slamming his chair back onto all four legs with her foot. She was the only girl of their little group and was the most responsible of them. She had chocolate brown hair and blue eyes. "You're the employee, Axel's the manager, and he shouldn't have to wait on the customers. That's what he has you for!"

"Yeah, slave labor! Better hurry up Rox before they get so impatient that they rob the place!" Hayner remarked, throwing his head back in laughter.

"Not helping! You work here too dummy!" Olette screeched at the blonde on her other side. Suddenly there was a ding, and a strange sound. It sounded familiar to Roxas, like the cash register being opened. He figured it was just Axel getting change, but after was Hayner had said, he'd figure he'd check just to make sure.

He got up from his seat and made his way over to the ice cream counter. His friends stood, following, Hayner's sarcastic remark to Olette being cut short. All four kids stopped at the sight at the counter. A girl with long red hair and violet eyes sat up on the back counter. She was wearing torn denim shorts, a cropped tank top with some band's logo on it and skate shoes. She was currently watching the teenagers, casually licking her self-made ice cream.

"I don't think you're supposed to be taking a break. Somebody could rob you. Actually I just did." She took a lick of what Roxas guessed to be a mix of Sea-Salt ice cream and Oreos, flashing a folded up twenty-munny bill between her fingers. Sea-Salt ice cream was the parlor's most famous flavor seeing as this was the only place in the world to get it.

"And you're not allowed to sit on the counter, or be behind this one for that matter." Roxas commented completely unfazed by the girl. He heard his friend's whispers: Olette demanding why one of the two other boys weren't calling the police, Pence's reply of how their phones were back at the table, and Hayner's quick remark about how that something that beautiful shouldn't go to jail. Not long after he heard a thud and Hayner's muffled complaints. "Now get off."

"Why don't you make me?" The girl said flashing an evil smirk. At that Roxas jumped over the counter by the register, and proceeded to pick the girl off the back work area.

"Roxas!" Olette yelled appalled by her friend's actions.

"Whoa! Invasion of personal space much?!" The girl screamed backing away from Roxas. "Wonder what you're manager will say to you molesting an innocent customer?" Roxas laughed at her comment.

"Wonder what he'll say when he sees said 'innocent customer' robbing the cash register of twenty munny?" He returned the girls evil smirk.

"Oh shut up! Axe isn't even here, and he was the one that told me to come and get some munny from the shop in the first place. He wouldn't give me any this morning and said that you were working today. He said you would get some from the register for me. But when I got here you were too busy goofing off back there to notice so I decided to get it for myself." The redhead explained putting her ice cream down and reaching into the Oreo container for more cookies. Suddenly Olette let out a gasp.

"Of course you idiots! That's Kairi!" Olette hit the two other boys before she rushed behind the ice cream counter to tackle the redhead in a bear hug. The redhead laughed at Olette's sudden realization.

"That's Kairi!? Holy crap!" Hayner gawked, checking the redhead out. "How you doin' Cherry?" Hayner miserably tried to recover from his obvious moment of stupidity and hugged the girl, followed by Pence.

"I'm good. Super excited to spend the summer with you guys." She smiled her mega watt smile at the group.

"Well we're super excited for you to be here, right Rox?" Olette joyfully announced, bouncing in place.

"Oh yeah, overjoyed." Roxas's smirk was still in place as he held up the twenty munny.

"What the!? You pick-pocketed me! Give that back you jerk!" The redhead yelled lunging at the blonde.

"You never came and saw me yesterday." Roxas mocked pouted as he dodged the girl.

"I was tired and had to unpack. Anyway Axel said the place was swamped." She made another futile attempt at getting the munny back. _Bullshit! This place was dead all day and Axel knew it! I'll kill him!_ Roxas thought, laughing as he stepped out of range of the girl again.

"Make you a deal. I'll give this back if you give me a hug like you did the rest of them." Roxas said nodding his head towards his friends that were enjoying the little cat and mouse fight going on.

"Hell no! You got your hug when you so rudely picked me up off the counter and pick-pocketed me."

"Aww, he's just jealous!" Hayner quipped.

"Well then, _Cherry_." Roxas said knowing full well that Hayner's nickname for the redhead pissed the hell out of her. "I'll just put this back." He slipped the munny into his pocket.

"Fine!" Kairi walked over to the boy giving him a hug that he gladly returned.

"I missed you." Roxas said into her hair. She had gotten taller since she'd last been to Twilight Town, but he was still taller than her.

"I missed you too." Kairi replied, pushing from him and giving him a brightening smile. It quickly turned into a smirk though as she turned and hopped over the counter. "Thanks for the munny and ice cream." She said as she exited the shop waving, the munny caught between her fingers. Once she disappeared from sight Hayner let out a low whistle.

"Damn! That's Kairi!?" Hayner said picking her left over ice cream off the counter. "Throw it?"

"What!? Of course! It's not like you can put it back! God you're disgusting Hayner!" Olette said reaching to hit the camo-clothed boy, but he dodged before she made contact with his skull.

"He didn't say anything about putting it back Olette, you did." That remark earned Pence a death glare. "Kairi certainly looks… different."

"Really? How so?" Roxas asked, taking the ice cream from Hayner, taking a few bites from it, and finishing it off. He hadn't seen Kairi for about two years but she looked the same to him.

"That's gross."

"Leave him alone Olette. Eating Kairi's left over ice cream is an inadvertent way of them sharing a kiss, since he'd never get any real sugar from the girl otherwise." Hayner laughed.

"Shut up Hayner!" Roxas kicked at Hayner's shin.

"Well she just looks… older is all." Pence said answering Roxas's earlier question. Olette was about to say something but Hayner beat her too it.

"He means the last time we saw her she didn't have such big boobs." That of course earned some open swearing from his friends and Olette slapping right across the face for degrading Kairi like that. "What!? It's true! She has boobs now! Sorry that I noticed! Jeez you abuse a guy for noticing one simple detail about somebody. Skate Park. Now!" Hayner whined, rubbing his cheek as when to retrieve his skateboard from the back table.

Roxas closed up the ice cream counter and counted the register noting Kairi's missing twenty, before grabbing his own board and locking up the doors. He sent a text to Kairi telling her to meet them there. He smiled at her reply.

**Kairi**

**Meet us at the Skate Park in 5.**

_**Been here for the last 15 ;)**_

_**What the hell have you 4 been doin?**_

* * *

><p><strong>Well for anyone that hasn't figured it out Roxas's text is underlined and Kairi's are italized. I wanted it to read like like normal text and be left and right aligned but doesn't allow for Right Aligning. Sadness.<strong>

**Anways if you found this story in anyways enjoyable please review and favorite and if you didn't thats fine too. If you have any ideas for improvement let me know that's always good too! **

**Love KHG**


	2. Chapter 2

**Awesome Chapter 2! This is great! Of course I posted the original almost a year ago but I made myself a New Years Resolution to post the entirety of this story so onwards with Chapter 2!**

* * *

><p><span><em>Every Summer<em>

_Chapter 2_

Kairi and Olette were going to have a 'girls' day'. They had already gotten pedicures and were currently walking through the square on their way to a fashion boutique.

"I can't tell you how much I love when you come! I finally have a girl to hang out with; one that can hang with my morons and go shopping with me and get pedicures!" Olette squealed as she hugged Kairi. Kairi couldn't help but laugh; Olette wasn't like Selphie in any way. Selphie was a girly-girl that thought that surfing, Blitzball and skateboarding were just dirty. But at that moment, as the two girls walked around, Olette was acting a lot like Kairi's sunny, shopaholic friend.

"Well I love coming here too! The city is a nice change from the peaceful, lazy feel of the Islands. And getting to have a 'girls' day' away from those crazy guys is totally what we needed." The two girls entered a shop. It was a sort of vintage place that Olette loved to shop at. The girls were the only patrons in the shop so the worker just let them run around trying on different things and create crazy outfits.

"Kairi! This is perfect for you!" Olette yelled to the redhead who was currently in a dressing room trying on a vintage black and red polka dotted dress.

"Okay hold on!"

"Hurry up!" Kairi stepped out and twirled. "Get that off! It looks bad on you." Olette said with a disgusted face. "And try this on!" She handed the other girl an outfit cheerfully pushing the girl back into the dressing room.

"Oh thanks Olette glad to know you think it looks horrible on me. And what's this?"

"The dress just doesn't suit you, but that skirt and tank definitely do! Now hurry!" Kairi looked at the outfit Olette had shoved at her. It was an old white vintage tank top with an abstract graphic on the front, and paired with it Olette had added a plaid skirt. The skirt was distressed, with tulle peeking out at the hem and had a leather belt pulled through the belt loops. Kairi had to admit it did fit her style at least a little. Kairi tried the outfit on and stepped out to her friend.

"Well?"

"See, now that suits you! You're getting it!" Kairi had the sales clerk hold the outfit while they continued to try-on different things. Kairi was currently looking through the old leather boots when Olette walked out of the dressing room in a sundress.

"Wow Olette! That dress is adorable! Are you going to get it?"

"I don't know." The brunette said shyly blushing. "If I ever wore something like this the guys would make fun of me."

"By guys you mean Hayner, right? Screw him! Who cares what he thinks!" Kairi said trying to convince the girl to get the dress.

"Well it's just that-" Olette's blush grew only a deeper shade of red.

"That what? Oh my God! You have a crush on Hayner! How did I not see that before!?" Kairi's eyes grew wide at the realization that the other girl had a crush on their obnoxious blonde friend.

"Kairi! I'm not getting it."

"Olette! You have too! Maybe something like that will draw his attention." Kairi said with a wink.

"No, now I'm definitely not getting it! I can't wear a dress! It just feels wrong!" Olette ran back to the dressing room.

"Then why'd you try it on!?" Kairi called back to the brunette. "You're such a tomboy." Kairi mumbled to herself.

"Heard that! You're not much better than me! And I tried it on to see what it looked like." Olette was now dressed in distressed jeans and a plaid button up shirt.

"I at least wear skirts and dresses." Kairi grumbled. "Are you sure that shirt isn't a men's shirt? It looks a little loose."

"It was on the women's rack. It's a medium." Olette said looking back at the wall mirror.

"Oh it's a women's shirt, it's just what they call a 'boyfriend fit'. So it'll look a little big, as if you were wearing your boyfriend's shirt." The store clerk called from the counter.

"Oh." Both girls replied.

"Get it Olette, you look cute. And the shirt looks good, almost as if it was Hayner's" Kairi giggled at her joke.

"Kairi! Not funny!" Olette was blushing as red as a tomato once again. "I'll get this shirt if you get the skirt."

"Okay!" The two girls laughed as they paid for their garments.

"Funny, we both got plaid items. You a shirt and me a skirt."

"Yeah we did!" Olette giggled. "Kairi why don't you wear the skirt?"

"Well..."

"Go ahead." The store clerk said pulling the clothes out of the bag and then handing them and the empty bag to Kairi. "You can put your other clothes in here."

"C'mon, Olette wear the shirt." Both girls changed their clothes, smiled at the store clerk and left.

"Now what?" Kairi asked.

"I don't know, hey Kairi? Did you buy those boots too?" Olette asked looking at the black ankle boots.

"Huh? Oh yeah! I thought that if I was going for the punk-ette look with these clothes I might as well have some shoes to match!" Kairi laughed. "Don't judge my shopping problems!"

"No, no, they're totally cute and make the outfit but isn't a little hot out?"

"Nah, I don't mind, anyways the islands get hotter so this is nothing!" The two continued to shop around some more till Hayner texted Olette.

"Hayner says that they're meeting at the ice cream shop, Roxas is working now but once he's done they're going to the skate park. Wanna get some ice cream and tag along?"

"Oh yeah sure! I could go for some ice cream but I don't have my board, and I'm wearing a skirt." Kairi pointed out.

"Do I look like I have my board? We'll just get some ice cream and watch. We just got pedicures too. Don't want to ruin them!"

"Right!" Kairi nodded. They changed course and headed towards the ice cream parlor. They laughed and talked the whole way there.

Roxas heard the bell above the door ding, grumbling he got up from the table walking towards the front. He stopped dead in his tracks.

"Kairi?" He asked in shock at the redhead. _Damn she looks hot!_ The two girls turned to look at him. "Oh and Olette. You girls want ice cream?" He recovered from his shock sliding over the lower part of the counter over to the other side.

"No we just wanted to come in here and smell it." Kairi sarcastically replied walking up to the ice cream.

"Sor-ry! Don't let me disturb your ice cream smelling." Roxas said with both hands up in surrender, slowly backing away.

"Yeah your noxious smell is totally over powering the ice cream!" Kairi smirked through the glass of the ice cream cooler.

"Yo! Olette, Cherry!" Hayner obnoxiously yelled walking over with Pence.

"Do you have to be so loud?" Pence asked pinching the bridge of his nose.

"It's not like there's anyone else here! Wow Cherry, lookin' hot!" Hayner smirked sliding up to the girl, leaning against the glass, head propped up on one arm. Olette looked away from Hayner, slightly disappointed and ordered an ice cream from Roxas. Roxas gave the brunette a sympathetic look.

"Beat it rat! Yours too! You're nasty smell is worse than his!"

"What!?" Hayner yelled insulted.

"She's here to smell the ice cream." Roxas said opening the cooler and digging out a strawberry shortcake cone for Olette.

"Once again. What?" Hayner said completely dumbfounded.

"You are beyond stupid, stupid." Olette said paying Roxas and licking her ice cream.

"I am not!"

"Stop being so loud!" Olette hit the blond upside the head.

"Stop being so damn abusive woman!"

"Here ya go weirdo." Roxas said placing an ice cream on the counter for Kairi.

"But I haven't ordered yet." Kairi said looking up from the ice cream cooler and at Roxas.

"Like you'd order anything else." Roxas said with a smirk turning to clean up. Kairi looked down; sitting on the counter was a cone filled with Sea-Salt ice cream mixed with Oreos. Kairi smiled, taking the cone and digging in her purse for munny.

"I got it." Roxas said noticing the violet-eyed girl.

"What?" Kairi asked confused.

"Oh, looks like Rox is trying to score some points with Kairi, paying for her ice cream like that. Aren't you just a little gentleman!?" Hayner said once again leaning against the cooler, winking at Roxas.

"Shut up moron!" Roxas yelled hitting Hayner with the dishtowel. "All I meant is that it went under Kairi's employee discount."

"We have an employee discount!?"

"You do if you actually do some work, and if your brother manages the place!"

"Hmm, either way, thanks Roxas." Kairi smiled. Roxas smiled back.

"Whatever, I ain't gunna start workin' now just to get a stupid discount. Are we goin' to the park or ain't we?" Hayner said with a wave of his hand.

"There were so many things wrong with that sentence I'm not even going to bother." Olette said a little miserably.

"Good, because no one cares, we all know that you're the smart one. Where are your boards?" Hayner asked realizing that the girls were board-less.

"We aren't going to skate, we'll just watch you. I think I'll even take some pictures or a video or two." Kairi said, but at the look of horror on Hayner's face she continued. "We just went shopping and got pedicures." Kairi said raising the bags in her hands.

"Oh is that why you're lookin' so damn fine?"

"Pig!" Olette stomped on Hayner's foot. "If we skate it'll mess up our pedicures and we paid good munny for them. Not to mention that Kairi's in a skirt and it's new." Hayner was about to say something but was stopped short by a glare from Olette.

"Whatever. You girls are so weird." Hayner grabbed his board and left, followed by Pence.

"He is such a pain in my ass!" Olette yelled out.

"But that's what makes you like him. Don't you find it cute?" Kairi said smirking. The other girl just glared at her before following the others out the door.

Olette simply yelled in frustration slamming the door as she left.

"So she told you?" Roxas said leaning down next to the cash register on the counter behind Kairi.

"You know?" Kairi asked turning around to look down at the blonde.

"It's pretty easy to see. Me and Pence have known for a while. She's had that crush on Hayner since middle school."

"I guess I'm not very good at noticing that sort of stuff then." There was a pause before Kairi slunk completely to the floor, her hands still on the counter. Roxas eyed the ice cream in her hand. "Horrible at it if even you and Pence have noticed it." Kairi felt the cone in her hand move a little. "Did you just take a bite of my ice cream?" Kairi cried her head popping back up to look at her ice cream.

"Nope." Roxas said smiling as he swallowed.

"Hey!"

"I made that! I get a bite!"

"So what? You go around to everyone taking a bite of his or her ice creaming explaining that since you made it, you get a bite?" Kairi challenged, raising an eyebrow at him.

"I paid for it!" Roxas retorted only for Kairi to quip right back.

"I thought I got an employee discount?"

"Uh." Roxas paused, thinking up a good comeback as Kairi's smile only grew wider. "Don't worry about the Olette thing, I've known her since we were in diapers and Pence and I spend every day with her and Hayner, we see that stuff more than you do." Roxas said hoping to change the subject.

"I win!" Kairi cheered. "But yeah I guess you're right, but I still feel bothered by it. I'm a girl! I should notice these things! I feel like I could've helped."

"I said don't worry about it." Roxas walked from the counter and was now standing in front of Kairi offering to help her off the floor. She gladly took his hand as he pulled her from the floor with ease. "Not like those two are going to do anything about it anytime soon. What would you do to help?"

"I don't know. Wait what do you mean by those two aren't going to do anything about it? Does Hayner like Olette!?"

"Come on Kairi, lets go." Roxas, with Kairi's small hand still grasped in his own larger one, dragged the red-head out of the small parlor and out into the busy street. She was bombarding him with questions about his friends but he simply kept walking.

* * *

><p><strong>There you go all done. I hope you enjoyed it enough to leave a review ;) Also I wish to know your opinion on something, did you like that scene? Did it seem odd? Anyways I have a thought for the next chapter but we'll see where I go with it...<strong>

**Love KHG**


End file.
